1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soil tillers and more particularly pertains to a new cordless soil tiller for conveniently tilling soil with a hand held unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soil tillers is known in the prior art. More specifically, soil tillers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art soil tillers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,870; U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,397; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,272; U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,644; U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,789; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,771.
In these respects, the cordless soil tiller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently tilling soil with a hand held unit.